Passion
by ciaan
Summary: Layla's new flower breeding attempt has an unexpected result. Yup, sex pollen. Layla/Will/Warren.


Layla left Will and Warren alone in her dorm room for a few minutes while she went to the restroom. On her way out the door she brushed her fingers over the new type of passiflora she was breeding. The bud bloomed under her hand. She wiped the dusting of golden pollen off on her skirt.

When she returned the sight that greeted her was quite unexpected. Will was straddling Warren's lap in her desk chair and they were kissing intently. Layla closed the door behind her, pressed her back to it, and took a deep centering breath.

"That's hot," she said, surprising herself. Seeing her boyfriend kissing their best friend ought to make her angry.

"You don't know the half of it," Will groaned, slipping his hands under Warren's t-shirt and nuzzling Warren's neck.

"Stronghold here was sniffing at that flower and then just came over and shoved his tongue down my throat. I think your botanical project may have gotten out of hand." Warren's surface tone of annoyance didn't fully mask the thread of amusement in his voice and Layla saw the way his fingers were spread over the small of Will's back. She could also see the golden smear on Will's cheek that was transferring to Warren's neck. The flower's lush scent filled her nostrils as she breathed in again.

Will turned, his head on Warren's shoulder, and looked at her with his pleading puppy eyes. "Why are you way over there?"

"Because I think Warren's right."

"You could open the window. And come over here."

"Bad idea," Warren replied. "About the window, at least. You joining us, that's a good idea. But we need to contain the effects of the flower."

"Our judgment is compromised." Layla glanced between the flower and the two guys. Her window opened onto the main quad of Powers University and the dorm hallway behind her was bustling with afternoon activity. She didn't want anyone else being affected.

"So we do the best we can anyway." Will shrugged and suddenly floated himself and Warren over to her bed. Layla ran a hand through her hair, pulled her shirt off, dropped it to the floor, and used her foot to push it against the crack under the door. Will and Warren reached out and drew her in as she walked toward them.

After a while Warren looked up from between her breasts. "Won't this flower bloom for days?" Layla nodded distractedly as Will hummed.

Much later Will asked, "When is Magenta supposed to get back?" Layla couldn't quite remember anymore. She shrugged. Warren grinned and ran his hands down Will's sides. Layla tangled her fingers in Warren's hair and pulled his mouth to hers again.

Eventually they were in a lull and Layla was lying warm and sweaty and sleepy and crowded between the two of them when there was a beeping noise under the pillow. Will pulled his hand out of hers and brandished his cell phone. He thumb-typed something and tossed it onto Layla's desk. "I'm a genius," he exclaimed. Then he leaned down and kissed her. That did seem like a genius move.

Layla barely noticed the knock on the door long moments later. Warren mumbled something disgruntled against her thigh when Will glanced up. Layla whimpered in frustration and that was when the second knock really registered.

"I texted Zach to bring snacks," Will said with a broad smile.

Warren stared at him. "You're thinking about snacks?" Layla tugged at Will's arm to pull him up toward her.

There was a third knock, Magenta's unintelligible voice in the hallway, and the sound of a key in the lock. Warren sat up, dislodging Will into Layla's lap, and threw a fireball at the flowering shrub on her dresser. The door that had been opening a crack slammed shut at the burst of flame and smoke. Layla could hear Magenta, Zach, and Ethan shouting in the hallway as the fire alarm started shrilling and flashing and the sprinklers rained down on them.

"Bad idea," Will groaned, then coughed.

The flames went out quickly and the other plants all began to drink. Layla reached out for her honeysuckle vine and it crawled up the wall and across the ceiling until it ripped the alarm speaker and bulb out.

"Evacuate now, talk later," Layla sighed.


End file.
